Cooking Lessons
by doctorameliashepherdess
Summary: Amelia Shepherd is a world class neurosurgeon, but when it comes to cooking dinner for her niece and nephew, quite the disaster ensues.


Zola Grey Shepherd was hungry- really hungry. Her Aunt Amelia had promised that dinner would be ready after one episode of Caillou. She was currently about to start episode number four. Getting up from her seat on the couch, she decided to check on the progress of dinner. Walking up to the island in the kitchen, Zola climbed up upon the stool next to her brother's high chair, where he contently sat while chomping on his Gerber Puffs. She set her elbows upon the table with her chin in her hands and stared across the counter to her aunt.

"Auntie Melia?" Zola asked. "How many more episodes until dinner is ready? Caillou is getting really boring."

"Uhhh," Amelia hesitated, panning the kitchen to see the mushy, overcooked mac and cheese, the oven-made pizza that was too overcooked to even cut, and the grilled cheeses that were still smoking after she had taken them out of the pan minutes before.

"Well, Zola, how about we put it this way? We can either order some delivery or I can make some more waffles. You love waffles!" Amelia exclaimed, trying to act excited so her niece would buy it. Amelia could tell, though, by the way her niece rolled her eyes that she was not impressed by her options.

"Waffles?" Zola whined. "We had waffles for lunch and you make them every time we don't order food."

"Well, Miss Sassafrass-" Amelia started before being interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Zola ran to answer the door and let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw who was standing on the other side.

"Uncle Owen! You saved us! Auntie Melia is gonna make us starve!" Zola exclaimed in her most exasperated voice.

"Okay, Drama Queen, let's calm ourselves," Amelia interjected.

Owen swooped Zola up in his arms and made his way over to Amelia to survey the damage she had done to the kitchen.

"Wow, Zola, I'm so glad I was able to save you guys!" Owen told her, winking at Amelia, which earned him a swat to the arm. "Hey Zola, why don't you go and play with Bailey and I take care of this mess," Owen offered.

"Good luck!" Zola warned him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm not that bad! And when did you turn 16?" Amelia called after her.

She turned to Owen, excited by his presence, but unsure why he was there.

"So, what are you doing here? Do you need anything?" Amelia inquired.

"Oh, I just came to ask Derek something about the trailer, but since he's not home-" Owen trailed off.

"No! Please stay!" Amelia scolded herself on the inside for acting so eager for him to stay. There was clearly something between them- all the stolen glances and intoxicating kisses- but they had yet to define their relationship.

"I, uh, I mean, would you help me please?" Amelia asked.

"Of course. I mean, I wouldn't want Zola reprimanding you anymore," he joked.

"Here, just follow my lead," Owen instructed as he started grabbing ingredients from the fridge to make some spaghetti and meatballs.

They soon fell into a comfortable rhythm, almost as if they were dancing around the kitchen. She would be stirring the sauce as he would drape his arm around her waist to sauté the onions in the pan next to her. When he was done with the onions, he settled behind her, wrapped both arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Smelling the intoxicating lavender scent of her her hair, Owen nuzzled his nose into her slightly curled locks and started kissing her neck. Amelia's shoulders and neck relaxed and she let out a soft moan.

"Owen," she whispered, trying to get his attention. "Owen."

"Hmmm?" he hummed against her neck, sending shivers down Amelia's spine.

"The kids are right there."

"They're not paying attention." He broke away from her neck and twirled her around so he could kiss her soft lips and wrap his hands up in her hair. The two lost themselves in the kiss until Amelia suddenly remembered the fact that they were cooking and broke away.

"Owen Hunt, if you make me ruin one more item of food, my niece will have my head!" Amelia scolded.

Minutes later, what seemed to be the perfect homemade meal was placed upon the table and Amelia turned to Owen.

"Thank you for saving my niece and nephew from my horrendous cooking."

"No problem. Anything for you." The words slipped out of Owen's mouth and he wasn't sure if he should be saying things like that so early on in their relationship, even though it was the complete truth. Expecting Amelia to pretend she didn't hear it or brush it off, he was surprised when she pressed a kiss to his lips and murmured "I like the sound of that." against them before turning to get Zola's attention.

"Zola, time for dinner!" Amelia called. Zola got up from the couch and walked over to the table to survey the meal. She sat at her seat and dipped her finger in the pasta sauce to taste test it. Her face lit up.

"Uncle Owen! You did it! You saved us!" she cheered.

Amelia chuckled and rolled her eyes while she sat between Bailey and Owen. After

getting settled into their seats, Owen grabbed Amelia's hand and began to stroke it with his thumb. Her focus switched from feeding Bailey to Owen as he gave her a soft grin. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. Even though he and Amelia weren't that far into their relationship, he couldn't help but think that this is what their lives could be like in the future. His mind was filled with images of him and Amelia making dinner while their kids ran around the house and then gathering around the dinner table and listening to the kids tell stories of their days. What a perfect life that would be.


End file.
